


Gasoline

by CallMeKeef



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 02:19:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15160271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeKeef/pseuds/CallMeKeef
Summary: You'll see why





	Gasoline

Are you **I N S A N E** like me? 

  
Been in pa i n like me?

  
Bought a hundred $dollar$ bottle of champagne like me?

  
Just to pour that motherfucker down the :::drain::: like me?

  
Would you use your water bill to _dry_ the stain like me?

Are you ^high^ enough ~~without~~ the Mary Jane like me?

  
Do you t   e   a   r yourself apart to entertain like me?

  
Do the people _whisper_  'bout you on the train like me?

  
Saying that you shouldn't waste your  face like me?

And all the people "say"

  
You can't _wake up_ , this is ~~not~~ a **dream**

  
You're part of a M a C h I n E, you are not a human _ **being**_

  
With your face all made ^up^, living on a |screen|

  
vLowv on self-esteem, so you run on gasoline

I ~~t~~ hin ~~ **k**~~    there's _a_ **fla** w i _n m_ y   ~~c _o_ d **e**~~

  
These voices won't leave me _al on e_

  
Well my heart is **gold** and my hands are _cold_

Are you D eR A nGe d like me?

Are you str _ang_ e like me?

  
Lighting matches just to swallow ^up^ the flame like me?

  
Do you call yourself a fucking _hurricane_ like me?

  
>Pointing> fIngers 'cause you'll never take the blame lIke me?

And all the people "say"

  
You can't _wake up_ , this is not a **dream**

  
You're part of a M a C h I n E, you are not a human **_being_**

  
With your face all made ^up^, living on a |screen|

  
vLowv on self-esteem, so you run on gasoline

I ~~t~~ hin ~~ **k**~~  there's  _a_ **fla** w i _n m_ y  ~~c _o_ d **e**~~

  
These voices won't leave me **A L O N E**

  
Well my heart is **gold** and my hands are _cold_


End file.
